1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible seat and deck apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus on a marine vessel that may be converted between being a deck and being a seat.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is well known in the field of transportation, and particularly in the boat industry, to provide combination seating and storage or seating and bed systems. An advantage of these systems is the efficient use of the limited space available aboard boats. In seating and storage systems, a separable lid is placed over a container. The lid also serves as an occupant support surface. Often, these lids have been upholstered to increase the comfort for a passenger. Additionally, it is well known to hinge the storage compartment lid from the rear ledge of the lid to allow the lid to pivot about its rearward edge and ultimately rest against a back rest of the seating/storage compartment.
In the seating and bed systems, the seat back is pivotable with respect to the seat base so that the seat back can pivot between a first position where it forms the back of seat and a second position where it is substantially coplanar with the seat base, thereby forming a bed.
In marine vessels that are used for fishing, the bow and stern portions of the boat are often provided with raised decks so that a fisherman can stand on these decks while fishing. Fishing boats often have a large amount of open space so that the fisherman is free to travel between the deck at the bow of the boat and the deck at the stern of the boat. Usually, the only impediment to the fisherman is one or two seats for the operator of the boat to use while driving the boat to, from and about the fishing grounds. But one frequently fishes with more than two people. Therefore, while traveling to, from and about the fishing grounds it is desirous to provide additional seating for these additional passengers.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a marine vessel that includes a deck that can be converted into a seating apparatus. The deck can be used, for instance, as a platform for fishing or a platform for bedding. There is a further need in the art to maintain the position for the convertible seat/deck apparatus in either the deck or seat position so that the deck will not inadvertently move to the seat position and the seat will not inadvertently move to the deck position. Moreover, there is a need for a convertible seat and deck apparatus that takes up a minimum amount of space on a vessel.